Mystery
by Amethyst Wolf Dragon
Summary: Arthur's noticed something different about one of his boys lately but he doesn't know what's cuasing it. So he inverstigates. There's AmerCan in this!


I know what some of you are thnking. Two stories in one night, so why isn't she working on Acting?! Well, the reason is that I wrote this and the other one a few days ago and just now typed them in and posted them. Anyway, this is more absolutly random America X Canada because I ship that pairing so hard that it hurts sometimes. *shrugs*

Disclaimer: If I owned this show, Alfred would _ALWAYS_ be able to see Matthew.

* * *

Arthur wasn't sure when it had started, this strange phenomena. It wasn't a bad thing mind, just a bit odd. More and more lately, he'd been able to see both of the North American twins, even when they were both in the same room. Not only that but he could have sworn that he had an easier time hearing Canada recently. Curious, he began watching the boy a bit more. Whenever he was around the younger nation he tried to keep an eye on him to try and find support for his theories. Sure enough, other nations seemed to be having an easier time remembering and telling Canada and America apart. Canada had even managed to get himself heard at the last two meetings (though he had apologized an awful lot) much to England's delight. However, happy as he was for the change he still wasn't sure what had caused such a change.

Some nights later, and after a few bottles to fortify himself, England decided to bring his observations to France and see what the other nation had to say. He did so quickly and braced himself to be teased or laughed at. So, with that nothing could have prepared him for the soft, "You know Angleterre, for once, you are right."

After that, the two managed to spend a quiet night wondering what could have happened to their 'son'.

It wasn't until the next world meeting that England realized that it wasn't just Canada who appeared to have changed. He watched in stunned silence as America not only managed to talk at a reasonable, if excited, pace; the lad wasn't automatically rejecting every objection or comment aimed at his proposal. Admittedly, he did subsequently brush the majority of them off, but the point was he was actually attempting to listen! So again, Arthur decided to watch one of his former colonies a bit more attentively.

The changes that England observed were mostly subtle, but still definitely there. America was toning his voice down (at least inside buildings), he wasn't eating junk food 24/7, and scariest of all was that he actually seemed to note the atmosphere around him on great occasion. Even more then that, he was almost striking Arthur as simply being more mature. But that just didn't seem possible…

It wasn't until a break during yet another world meeting that Arthur found his likely cause for both situations. He had just strolled casually around a corner when the sight that met his eyes had him dashing back around said corner, pressing his back to the wall, and attempting to quiet his breathing. What he'd seen! That had to be it. Not too far down the corridor Canada and America had… had been…been…well, kissing! He peeked around the corner to check. Yep, still there and still kissing.

…

Just how long had this been going on?!

Meanwhile, with the brothers...

America slowly ended the wonderfully deep kiss with Canada, but kept his left arm locked around his brother's waist while the other hand began to absentmindedly play with that one errant curl. He smiled a soft, pleased smile before leaning in to kiss the strand he was wrapping slowly around his fingers.

"So Mattie, would you say I'm on my way to getting my reward?" he asked in a low, husky voice.

Canada slid his arms under America's jacket and around his chest and hummed before answering.

"I'd say you're doing good so far, Al," he purred, trying to ignore the pleasant tingles running through him as America continued to play with that one curl of hair.

Around the corner, England was sporting a fairly deep blush. He was pretty sure that he had his answer and he had a fairly good notion of what the 'reward' would likely involve. He quickly turned down the hallway and walked away, not wanting to listen in on the twins making out for the remainder of the break. He had the likely answer to his mystery so continuing to eavesdrop would be plain rude.

* * *

And done! (Now Arthur goes to find Francis to make good use of the remainder of the break) Anyway, that way fun! Please do tell me what you think. It really does mean something to me!


End file.
